


Annoy Me

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Jace cannot stand Simon but also cannot avoid him.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Annoy Me

**Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Jace and Simon: Annoy Me**

Ever he stepped through the front door of the abandoned church, there was a connection which they denied from the start. The tingling feeling of excitement which had rushed through his veins, on his mind it had been no more but the search for the girl and her connection to the Shadowworld.

Jace’s eyes had been on Clary, but the words, the laughter, and every disapproving look had been nagging on his mind. The voice which called him his problem, the aggression each time they stood on other sides. They let their opinions cross, slowing down the one side of the war they fought on for the same girl they aimed to protect.

Despite their differences they never hesitated, despite the world changing around them and bringing down the walls of what they used to believe in.

“What are you doing in my bar?”

“What, you own this shithole now?”, his arrogance glanced over the tugged away smile in the corner of his lips. The only smile which belonged to the young vampire joining him at the counter while he pressed his hands to his hips and crossed them in front of his chest the next moment a flood of words reached the shadowhunter who nipped on his drinks as they passed.

“Whatever – Maia won’t like you speaking of like this. But I guess it’s hard for you to get a drink in a mundane bar where you cannot be seen. You might dry out or something, wait – can you die of mundane reasons, I never asked. Jace! Are you even listening?”

“Simon, I never listen to you”

“Oh yes you do; otherwise you could not answer me like this. Ha, gotcha!”

The smile in the corner of his lips grew, hidden away from Simon’s eyes. The former mundane no longer flushed red when he grew angry, which did not mean that Simon Lewis was not a open book to be read by anyone who could stand the walking news reporter who constantly had an opinion and even more questions.

Girls turned away from Jace whenever they heard Simon engaging in the conversation, and the more he sipped his own drinks, the closer he got and placed his arm around Jace’ shoulder.

The night was taking a different direction. They had both been called to the same place to forget. Leaving behind the feelings which once had united them. Each drink was a goodbye to loving Clary, while the hidden smile grew across Jace’ lips.

“Answer me this. What – what do you think right now? You never say anything unless you want to punch me. Come on, Clary is not here. You can punch me all night or are you afraid I bite?”, Simon started shaking on his feet and the hunter grabbed him by his collar to drag the vampire back to his seat.

“I – Simon?”, Jace rolled his eyes as soon as the vampire pushed off the counter and rushed across the room to grab a free microphone in the corner. His voice hushed mellow as the lines of song whispered across the technical equipment and soothed each smile.

The eyes of the room turned to Simon who was too drunk to act in his usual nervous manner. His hands played with the microphone as his voice played with the minds of every listener. It was the moment the tingle returned.

The excitement they had both chased was falling off them and replaced with the instant rush, they had denied accepting from the beginning. Forcefully turning his eyes away from the vampire, Jace stayed to listen and walls were broken with each of Simon’s words.

Jace had never heard lullabies before. No one ever tugged him to his bed or watched him sleep. Shadowhunters tell bedtime stories to teach their children and prepare for the fight.

To have someone caring by his side was new.

As they left the bar and Simon had to carried to his shelter before falling off his feet. He landed on his back when Jace dropped him and still mumbled. Even sinking to sleep he would not skip one of his precious words, but like a song they were taking Jace to a quieter place where nothing but the words of Simon Lewis existed around him – soothing him like a lullaby and singing him to sleep.

And the only way to bring silence was a kiss.

The end.


End file.
